Five Nights at Freddy's: The Series
by Tracker78
Summary: A series of one shots featuring my OC, Kasey Fazbear, and her adventures with her daddy, Freddy Fazbear. This will be written as a series and featuing several seasons.
1. Chapter 1

Five Nights at Freddy's:  
The Series

"Episode One: The Beginning"

Intro music plays: "Purple" by Mandopony

As the intro plays the screen pops up pictures of the animatronics:

First picture pops up featuring Freddy Fazbear in animatronic form, the picture flips revealing him as a hybrid, it fades out to reveal the next picture shows up of Bonnie in animatronic form it flips revealing his hybrid form. Next picture is Chica in bot form then hybrid, followed by Foxy in animatronic then hybrid, Goldie in animatronic and hybrid, and Marion in animatronic and hybrid.

Second set of pictures come up, first one of Teresa in animatronic and hybrid, then a new character named Kasey Fazbear in animatronic and hybrid, followed by three more characters named Nick, Scarlet, and Sam all in animatronic then hybrid.

A final set flips up of the toy animatronics, Bon, Theo and Cherri, followed by the humans, Scott, Mr. Andres, and Mike.

The intro continues with showing various scenes from the show until the intro ends with Freddy and Kasey standing side by side singing.

The show opens up to the front of Freddy Fazbear's pizzaria, on the sign features all the animatronics that are parking lot is vacant as it is after closing and the only human in the building is the guard, Scott.

Inside the building Freddy Fazbear sits next to his heavily pregnant wife, Teresa. He smiles happily as he holds her against him, he sighs, "I can't wait, my love." he says.

Teresa places a hand on her tummy, "Well I am four months along, should be any day now." she replies as she looks at him with a smile.

Freddy grins, "I'm so excited." he comments.

As they sit there, Teresa gets a sharp pain in her body and she gasps.

"Teresa, are you okay?" Freddy asks as he notices her place a hand to her tummy, then notices the water dripping from her, his ears flick back in fear.

"I think my water broke." Teresa gasps out.

Freddy gets to his feet as he goes into panicky husband mode, "What do I do?!" he exclaims.

Teresa looks at him, "Get Marion." she replies.

,He rushes off to find the puppet, he locates her in the prize corner reorganizing her area, "Marion, come quickly...Teresa in labor." Freddy says between pants.

Marion looks at him, "Calm down, Freddy, it'll be okay. Now come on, let's go get this baby into the world." she replies.

Freddy leads her to Teresa, "I got Marion, love." he says as he picks her up.

"Take her to parts and service, we'll deliver the baby there just in case she loses any oil in the process." Marion says.

He nods and carries Teresa to parts and service, he lays her down on the table as Marion gets a couple of towels, and some oil just in case.

Freddy holds Teresa's hand as Marion gets her ready, she positions her body and sees the baby's head.

"Looks like this little one is ready to come out." Marion says as she falls back on the birthing procedures she downloaded.

He looks down at her, "Ready love?" Freddy asks.  
Teresa nods with a smile, "Ready Freddy." she replies.

Freddy chuckles and holds her hand tightly.

Teresa winces as a contraction hits, " okay Teresa push." Marion instructs.

After several minutes of pushing a baby's cry is heard, Teresa's and Freddy's ears perk up at the sound, "Congratulations it's a girl and a bear hybrid." Marion announces as she cleans the oil off the baby and hands her to Freddy.

He stares in awe at the tiny baby in his arms, he marvels at her tiny brown bear ear, he even feels a bear tail underneath her, her bright green eyes look up at him as she is remarkably calm for a newborn, "She's beautiful." Freddy comments.

Teresa looks at her, "She looks like you." she says tiredly.

Freddy moves closer so their baby can see her mama, "She's perfect, love." he comments, he leans over carefully and kisses Teresa's forehead, "Thank you, love." he adds.

"For what?" Teresa asks.

"For giving me a cub." Freddy replies as he nuzzles his little cub affectionately..

Teresa smiles, "Can we name her after my mom?" she asks.

Freddy nods, "Of course, my love, what was her name?" he replies.

"Kasey Lynn." Teresa replies.

"Kasey Lynn Fazbear, fits her perfectly, my little cub and heir." Freddy says and kisses his newborn daughter gently on the head.

Teresa looks at him, "Your heir?" she questions.

Freddy nods, "Of course, she'll carry on the Fazbear name and one day be mascot when I retire." he replies and holds Kasey close.

"Can I hold her?" Teresa asks.

He blushes, "Oh, sorry love." Freddy replies and lays Kasey in Teresa's arms.

Teresa smiles and cuddles her daughter, "You're right, love, she is perfect." Teresa comments.

Freddy smiles, "She is, our perfect little cub." he says and lightly pets Kasey's head, amazed at how soft her ears are.

A couple of hours later while Teresa rests in their room, Freddy takes Kasey out to introduce her to her aunts and uncles, "Everyone come meet your niece." he calls out.

The others rush into the dining area and see the tiny bundle in his arms, "Is t'at de babe, cap'n?" Foxy asks.

Freddy grins, "Everyone meet my cub, Kasey Lynn Fazbear." he replies and gently moves the blanket so they can see the first naturally born hybrid.

"Oh my gosh, she's adorable." Chica comments as she moves closer to get a better look.

He smiles, "She really is." Freddy states as Bonnie comes up and looks down at her with a smile.

"Aww, she's got your ears, Fred, poor thing took after you." Bonnie jokes.

Freddy sighs, "Gee thanks, Bon." he deadpans.

Goldie looks at her, "May I hold her, little brother?" he asks.

"Of course, bro." Freddy says as he hands his newborn cub over to her uncle.

Kasey blinks as she looks up at her golden furred uncle, she coos at him, "I think she likes me." Goldie comments as he gently nuzzles his precious niece.

Freddy smiles proudly, "I think more along the lines of love, bro." he replies.

Kasey coos at her uncle and playfully waves her hands him, causing Goldie to chuckle at her, "You're such a cutie, Kasey." he remarks before handing her back to Freddy.

He nuzzles his cub, "Yep she is." Freddy replies, "I'm going to check on Teresa." he adds and walks back towards their room.

The next morning Kasey wakes Freddy up as she is fussing slightly.

"It's okay, my cub, I'm up." Freddy states as he gets up, picks her up out of her crib, and cuddles her.

Kasey whimpers as her little tummy growls, "Aw, is my cub hungry?" Freddy asks as he kisses her little forehead gently.

She blinks up at her bear of a daddy, "I think you are, my little bear, let's go get you a bottle." Freddy comments as he carries her to the kitchen.

Luckily they figured out that Kasey has a unique diet, she has to have oil mixed with milk since she is mostly animatronic.

Freddy fixes her bottle, warms it up, takes her to the dining room, sits down on the edge of the stage, and proceeds to feed his cub. He chuckles as her ears flick as she nurses, he sighs happily as he holds the bottle steady for her.

He begins to hum the toreador march and notices Kasey's reaction, her pretty green eyes start to flutter shut as she continues to suck on the bottle, "Hmm, I'll have to remember that." Freddy says to himself.

After she finishes her bottle, he lifts her gently to his shoulder, and lightly pats her back causing her to burp, "That's my cub." Freddy says soothingly as he rocks her gently.

Pretty soon the staff comes in and notice the small bundle in Freddy's arm, the oldest member of the staff approaches him.

"Hey Freddy, who's that?" she asks.

"This is my cub, Kasey." Freddy replies and shows her the newborn.

She smiles, "Aww she's so cute." she states.

Freddy smiles, "Thank you, Nicole." he replies as he gets to his feet, "Excuse me, I need to take my cub back to her mama so I can get ready for the day." he adds.

"No problem, Freddy, thank you for allowing me to see her." Nicole replies.

He grins, "You're welcome, Nicole, see you in a few minutes." Freddy states and heads to their room, he rocks Kasey until she falls asleep and then lays her down in the crib. He walks over to the bed, he leans over, and kisses Teresa on the cheek.

Teresa smiles as she wakes up, "Good morning, love." she states.

Freddy smiles in return, "Good morning, my pretty kitty." he replies.

"Is it time for work already?" Teresa asks.

He nods, "Yeah, I already fed Kasey, she should be good for another hour or two." Freddy replies.

Teresa nods, "Okay, babe, thank you." she says.

Freddy kisses her on the lips, "No need to thank me, I love taking care of our cub." he says.

She kisses him back, "Good luck out there, see you on your break." Teresa replies.

He smiles and heads out to the stage to begin his work as an entertainer, meanwhile Teresa gets Kasey from her crib, lays her in bed next to her, and goes back to sleep.

A couple of hours later Kasey wakes Teresa up as she coos at her, "Hmm, Kasey, you're ready to get up and go see, daddy?" Teresa asks.

Kasey coos in reply as Teresa gets up, gets dressed, and dresses Kasey, they then leave the room and head to the dining area.

The Fazband is on stage performing, Freddy sees Teresa and subtly waves at her. Teresa waves back, motions to a table, and nods that that's where they'll be waiting. Freddy nods in reply as he continues to sing.

A few minutes later, the band goes on their first break and Freddy walks over to the table where Teresa is sitting.

"Hi there ma'am, how are you today?" Freddy asks as he puts on an act.

"Oh I'm doing very well, Freddy, and so is my daughter." Teresa says as she holds Kasey so Freddy can pay attention to her too.

Freddy reaches down and gently pets his cub, "Such a lovely little baby." he comments and grins at Teresa, his ears flick and he looks around to make sure no one is in earshot, "How is she doing, love?" he asks.

"She's in a really good mood, love." Teresa replies as Freddy leans down and steals a quick kiss.

He grins, "We're so lucky, we've gotta a happy, healthy cub." Freddy states.

Teresa nods, "We are very lucky." she replies.

Freddy nuzzles her quickly, "Want me to go warm her bottle up for you, babe?" he asks.

"If you don't mind, dear." Teresa replies.

He nods, heads to the kitchen, fixes a bottle, warms it, and carries it out without anyone seeing him. He walks over to Teresa, "Here ya go, hun." Freddy says and hands the bottle to her.

Teresa smiles, "Thank you, Freddy." she replies.

Freddy grins, "You're welcome, Teresa." he replies.

After the pizzaria closes for the day, Freddy immediately heads off to retrieve his cub as it's become a habit of his to hold Kasey when he's on break or after closing.

He gently takes her from Teresa, cuddles his cub against his chest, and nuzzles her, "I love you, my cub." Freddy states.

Kasey coos in reply as she looks up at her daddy with a look that can only be described as adoring.

The rest of the family awws at the scene, "That's our Freddy, first animatronic bear to have a cub of his own." Marion states to Goldie.

"Yep and I'm really proud of him. Now how about you and I get married and have a cub of our own?" Goldie suggests and kisses her deeply.

Marion smiles against his lips, "Mmm, sounds good to me, dear." she replies.

a/n: Hiya everyone, say hi to Kasey Fazbear everyone, world's first animatronic bear hybrid. If you want to see a pic of Kasey go to my site .com, i have several good pictures of Kasey on there. Hope you enjoyed this story and don't worry more are in the making. Read and Review, and stay tuned, a second chapter will be posted soon. 


	2. Authors note

Authors note:

I am so sorry for not updating, but my laptop crashed so im having to use my phone to write and it takes forever. I do have a new chapter in the works right now.

Again I apologize to my followers, but youll love the cuteness of the next chapter.

As a treat heres an excerpt:

… Kasey laughs as Freddy holds a blue balloon for her play with. The one year old coos happily and she pats the balloon with her hands.

Freddy chuckles at his beloved cub's reaction, "You like the balloon, my cub?" He asks.

"Pretty." Kasey states.

"It is pretty, little bear." Freddy replies as he nuzzles her lovingly, causing Kasey to giggle.

Kasey nuzzles back, "Dada." She chirps. ….

Please don't give up the rest of the chapter will be posted once I get another computer.

Peace and loves,

Tracker


End file.
